Worlds Asunder: Side Stories
by Farquhar
Summary: Companion stories and events to the main story 'Worlds Asunder.' These are ways for us to explain why certain characters and villains don't appear in the main series as they could have- because they'll have their own problems. It's also a way to give tribute to the series that got us this far, i.e. Dragonball and the very comics that inspired this. Expect the unexpected...
1. Broly VS Doomsday 1

**Konnichiwa! Worlds Asunder is a Dragonball Z/ Justice League story I've working on at the minute which is basically a text version of a comic about the book of Revelations starring Superman and Batman- kind of joking but not really. An event known as 'The Sundering' takes place early in the story, the first 15 minutes of the DBZ hellish afterlife tearing the DC Comics universe apart. These are the side stories that took place during that time. It's basically away to explain why certain characters aren't or can't be found in the main series of events explored thus far- as well as eliminate characters I fucking hate, or give a tribute to the people that I really love but can't find a way to include them. Without further ado, let's go big or go home!**

* * *

SIDE STORY – Chapter 1

Broly and Doomsday- THE UNSTOPPABLE VERSUS THE UNKILLABLE!

"Well... this is bullshit!" Kilowog of the Green Lantern Corps said to no one in particular. That didn't mean he was alone, the Lanterns from the other Corps were also sharing his sentiment. The planet they were protecting was Daxam, a planet populated by an ancient subspecies of Kryptonians. Now known as Daxamites, they also gained incredible powers when they were exposed to yellow solar radiation. That sounded great to all of these Lanterns who chose the job based on the fact that a planet of Supermen and woman would not have required much help; unfortunately Daxam revolved around the local Red Sun 'Valor'.

Kilowog was a well-established and famous Green Lantern, never shy of a battle- but the prospect of fighting undead hordes and proving his prowess to a billion super beings would cement his status as the envy of all battle-Lanterns. The other Lanterns, all battle-hardened warriors in their own right, were just as embittered at this reveal.

The Blue Lantern of the group, hopeful as ever, piped up, "Well, at least we can create a yellow sun construct; we might get the local militia to really help us out!" A red and then a yellow palm slapped him across the face then. "How are we gonna imagine what Lanterns shouted. "Ugh" a Star Sapphire started, "this is so boooorrring! None of the locals have anything good to do." At this Kilowog, bored as he was, noticed something. Or rather two things.

"Everyone quiet!" he motioned for the other 5 Lanterns to stop bickering and listen, "The rift has been pulsing energy for the last 15 minutes, yet nothings been released. Also, the militia for Daxam was called off back to a nearby city just moments ago." At this the rest of the Lanterns pondered. 'Is nothing happening at all?' 'Did we miss our time to shine?! Damnit!'There focus was then brought to the massive explosion in the city in the distance.

With a start, Kilowog rose up in height from his rocky seat underneath the rift and bellowed to his temporary comrades, "It's time for some action! YOU!" he commanded, pointing to the resident Orange Lantern for this sector, "You come with me! The rest will stay here and monitor the rift. Objections?" the Sinestro Corp member opened his mouth to speak but before he could, "GOOD! LET'S GET OUTTA HERE KID!" and Kilowog and the Orange Lantern shot off for the city. Unbeknownst to them, they were leaving the safe area behind and walking into something even they couldn't imagine.

* * *

After a battle with Superman, that nearly levelled an entire city and left hundreds dead or injured including Justice League members, the creature Doomsday was sent off world upon an asteroid on a trajectory that he would never return to Earth from. However, fate has a sick sense of humour... and the creature has survived. Travelling from place to place, murdering the Kryptonian ancestors that spawned him and their offspring. It ran into a setback on Earth, something that won't happen again- literally. Doomsday has the power of learning through reaction. Anytime Doomsday is killed or harmed, he will eventually revive himself- impervious to whatever had killed him before. He was once killed by an extreme magical force that would have wiped out and entire galaxy if held in anything other than the benevolent sacrificial hero known as the Radiant. Now he was immune to death by magical means or radiation. He had been killed in physical combat by Superman on Earth. Barely. He had revived after a few short days and was laughing at the prospect of his return one day.

The monster's search for Kryptonian blood has led him here to Daxam. His own Kryptonian DNA gives him strength under the yellow Sun of Earth, but like Superman, his capacity for storing power even in dangerous environments is legendary. And Doomsday wouldn't have earned his name if he let anything like a minor disadvantage dissuade it. Oh no, Daxamites will die here, just like countless others. The meteorite he was tied to has finally crashed onto the city centre of the Daxam capital, for unknowingly the greatest battle of its life.

* * *

Kilowog and the unnamed Lantern arrived to the city to see the militia engaging in full armed combat with something obscured in smoke but was obviously darting around incredibly fast, jumping into windows and through walls and the like, as if it had a sixth sense on where it's targets were. The Daxamites were a fairly advanced technological race, especially in terms of warfare, at least in comparison to the current state of humanity. Even then, the shells and laser fire from the semi-Kryptonian weaponry seemed to bounce harmlessly off the hide of the creature. This wasn't unheard of, that's what superheroes were for.

"Well, let's get in close and see what we're up against!" Kilowog excitedly shouted before swooping in through the smoke with a large green fist of green hardlight stretched out in front of his person. The Orange Lantern, greedy as he obviously was to bear the ring, still suffered a bout of disdainful eye-rolling at the Green pigman's enthusiasm for the fight. This thought was immediately replaced with pain and confusion as the pig creature was thrown out of the smoke careening into the Orange Lantern;s chest with a pathetic thud. The duo went crashing into the army barracks and the sound of screaming Damaxites filled the air- the Lanterns couldn't stop this thing either.

"What are you doing, you disgusting hog! I have to... Holy God." The Orange Lantern said with a rapidly paling face from fright. Kilowog himself managed to pull himself up from the debris and face his opponent in the light. What he saw made him swear out loud and wish he wasn't ready for a battle this time. Everyone knew what this monster was. Because everyone knew who Superman was- an unstoppable hero from the planet Earth with planet shattering strength but the truly good morals not to do so, and is feared by all evil beings and Gods the universe over. The creature before them was Doomsday- the being that put that to shame. And while the death of Superman later thankfully reversed itself, the memory still remained, Doomsday was the God killer, and he was here at the worst possible time.

'With this thing here, even without the rifts acting up, we'll have nothing to save!' Kilowog desperately thought. The only option was clear, call for help. However due to the undead swarms confirmed to be attacking planet after planet, including Oa itself- that was not possible. They only had one choice... the unthinkable- to charge in battle with the monster that killed Superman. Kilowog and the orange Lantern nodded in affirmative that they needed to fight this thing, he pressed his finger to his ear and told the Daxamite general to back away and let them fight the creature and have the half-Kryptonian soldiers keep the civilians out of danger. At that, the creature fell from the stack of corpses and rubble from the meteorite crash site and roared a challenge to the glowing Corp members. Kilowog and the orange Lantern set aside the emotional spectrum that gave them their instincts (Willpower pushing Kilowog to run for backup, and greed forcing the Orange Lantern to count his losses and escape while he can), but pushed through- fear was a different colour entirely. With their own roar, the three combatants charged each other in a blinding flash of green and orange light.

"This sucks even more... Oh God I miss them!" The Star Sapphire said to no one in particular. That didn't mean she was alone, the other blue, red and Sinestro Corps members were phenomenally bored with their predicament. The fire and explosions in the distant city seemed to be so enticing, more so than this rift of light in the sky which aside from exerting some foreign radiation and pulsed colours into the surrounding atmosphere... hadn't done anything yet. The Lanterns were growing agitated fast, and needed some form of release- namely bullying the naive, obviously young and inexperienced Blue Lantern. Laughter followed as the blue light construct failed to withstand the embarrassment of facing off to a red hardlight alien phallus hitting against the blue shield of a whimpering coward. Even the Sinestro Corp fighter left his shell of worrying about things too laugh and prod at the hopeful childish recruit. The laughter persisted until then, without warning did a sound of crashing debris fall behind them. They all ceased their prattle and laughter to view what appeared to be... charred black and smoking bones. As if several corpses were set on fire. That's actually close to the truth. Almost as if all the undead, they should have been fighting were killed on the other side.

The Lanterns all swore and braced for combat then as a man fell with a crash to the rocky ground around the Lanterns. The man stood upright and tall with a threatening glare to observe the multi- coloured aliens around him. If she was still alive today, the Star Sapphire present would describe him as being handsome. He was sporting white trousers and golden bracers and boots, and a not overtly muscular but still sporting a lean, well-shaped frame with his shirtless form. He had long flowing black hair with black intense piercing eyes that showed no emotion. First impressions are important, but they didn't matter after that. With a smirk, the man asked, "What planet is this?!" to no one in particular. That did mean the Star Sapphire was alone, because in moments the red, yellow and blue Lanterns were incinerated down to the bone in a violent wave of green fire. Stunned in silence and fright, the poor woman had to reply to the man, who she didn't find attractive at all anymore- "Daxam. This is Daxam, a Kryptonian colony!" she stammered.

The man looked off to the fires in the distance, and smiled with a sadistic glee. "Well now, Kryptonians! The others usually got to them first; I've never fought a real one myself in all this time. I'll be off then-" He stopped as the Star Sapphire launched an enveloping purple maelstrom of force out at the hulking alien man silencing him with her scream. To her surprise, a single finger touched her abdomen, where her power-granting sapphire was stored, silencing her. She gasped then as the when the attack ceased the man was now slightly taller and more muscular- with spiked up golden hair and green eyes glaring into her own. "Such a shame, I like to keep the nice-looking ones". Then with the beginning of a scream, the Star Sapphire woman was killed instantly from the massive hole blown in her chest. With a sickening gulp of her own blood and a cough, her body collapsed in an unstable bloody pile on the floor, in time for the shot that killed her to explode in the distance. This man was Broly, the legendary Super Saiyan, and amidst the swirling dust storm from the explosion his blast called he thought to himself. 'Fighting in the city already? I've only just arrived, what have we here... Kakarot?!' And with that thought, his power flared around him in a golden aura as he rocketed off the burnt rocky ground to head for the fire in the distance.

* * *

Broly was a saiyan. One of the last of a mighty, prideful warrior race from several decades ago before the planet and the majority of its inhabitants were blown apart by the evil despot Frieza. But not Broly, he was a survivor- but not because of luck, or skill- just sheer power. Broly was a defect to his race, an evolutionary hiccup that produced a being of ever-growing power, so much so that even by the time he was born, those nine months in the womb left him with a 'power-level' of ten thousand, higher even than the strongest Saiyan Royal Family member at the time. This made him dangerous, and his execution was ordered along with his father's. Broly, even as a newborn laughed at the face of death and fought to survive, his power liberating the two from the blast. Broly has since grown exponentially in strength, his ki being uncontrollable at times- lashing out at those in close proximity. His own power led him to be the scourge of an entire galaxy and let his madness kill his own father. He has only known defeat twice, both at the hands of an eternal enemy that he has searched for ever since his revival from Janemba's power. His last journey has brought him here, to face the Kryptonian monster that has challenged so many others from his home universe over the last 30 years- Broly will have his vengeance against his killer, and his battle lust will be sated here- or he'll die trying.

_**These wee sidemissions (ahem) will be 1-3 chapters long each, not as long as the main story chapters that take precedence- as such I'd rather like as much outside input and ideas lined out to me in reviews and private messages as possible. Worlds Asunder is my baby, but this expanded alternate universe, could be yours. This is the first of two as Broly and Doomsday, long fan favourites for both continuities fucking murder each other with a planet and it's species as collateral damage. Here we go again... again.**_


	2. Broly VS Doomsday 2

BROLY VS DOOMSDAY 2

The people of Daxam were by no means weak; outwardly identical to humans however, they still had different internal organs and chemicals in their body- this is what would enable them to process sunlight like their Kryptonian cousins. This proves useless in their red Sun, and even if they had powers- they probably couldn't hold this thing off for long. The monster Doomsday since arriving on the comet he was strapped to with an impact that shook the planet was systematically travelling from settlement to settlement, butchering and killing any Daxamites in its path with an incredible passion. Now at the city where the military had gathered to combat what came from the rift in the sky, the monster has struck. The Daxam captain of the Guard, newly appointed 24 hours ago for the attack was stunned in silence. He thought to himself as he watched the battle before him, 'The Lanterns are eager, I just wish they tried to get help or lured the monster out of the city instead tearing apart our streets!' Indeed the city was falling apart at the seams- the streets were lined with shattered metal, concrete and glass, as well as hundreds of bodies (even the children weren't safe). The captain could only organise a relief effort and evacuate as many people as he could, 'Godspeed Kilowog, we pray for your survival as well.'

* * *

Doomsday was occupied by the annoying flurry of orange chains and weights being wrapped around its body to contain it, it didn't think very important things outside of its goal, but it thought that it was funny. The futility of a young, inexperienced warrior fighting against the literal proof of Darwinism or survival of the fittest- it was like a mouse attempting to fight a crocodile. Only the crocodile could pull apart the planet's tectonic plates. With a grunt, the beast flexed his arms out, shattering the orange constructs around him, and with snarl kicked off the ground with jetfighter speed at the young warrior. The spiked white fist tearing right through the hardlight shield and into the chest of him. Doomsday was no martial arts master, or cared about the vital weaknesses or injuries to its opponents, but even it could tell that the orange Lantern's ribcage had just shattered into a thousand pieces.

"GAHCK!" the Lantern screamed as he was propelled away from the beast with a force only a solid rock bed could withstand, luckily or not, that's where he landed on the lower lying rock usually beneath the crust of a planet. The battle quickly escalated from the initial lunge from Kilowog, since Doomsday could not fly- it kept the fight on the ground. And so, to save civilians, the Lanterns pushed the beast downwards underground beneath the city itself. The cavern they had hollowed apart was the size of a museum and getting deeper as the beasts superhuman landings and missed attacks tore in with Earthquake strength. 'We've been fighting this thing for about 30 minutes, and we're already doing more harm than good', the Orange Lantern thought to himself, 'we're digging too deep and too wide to keep it contained... we're close to the mantle, the heat is staggering; only the ring keeps me from passing out from the lack of air or pressure.' The Lantern knowing his ribcage was in bits and his ring nearly out of power did something against his order's code- rather than retreat or greedily take what he could and then retreat also, he charged his rings power up for one final attack.

Doomsday landed then a few feet from him and with a puzzled stare proceeded forward anyway, the orange man could do no more with those injuries, it would just need to grip it's small skull in his hand and squeeze until- "RAH!"- it was being pushed back, a massive orange claw, like a lobsters and gripped his body by the torso. Before the beast could even begin to resist, the claw was thrust down into the bedrock, straight through into the mantle. The massive searing heat, intense pressure and moving thick flow of the lava enveloped the beast- it could not fly out and swimming was impossible under the pure force of gravity around it... 'Swimming', it thought to itself, 'we could use that', before its eyes went dark and the lava filled its mouth and throat.

The Lantern ring brought the imagination of the bearer to full use but only masters could wield it to its full potential. "I must be pretty good then", the young warrior said before his body's orange light flickered away and he fell unconscious- in time for a green fist to pull him up into the tunnels above.

* * *

"HEY! KID! Wake up damnit!" Kilowog shook the young man now, the Daxam paramedics urging him to stop it during this critical situation. Kilowog was briefly disposed of towards the end of the fight, a backwards kick from the grey behemoth sent him reeling and crashing through a subterranean wall into the city's sewers- where he got lost trying to find his way back, explaining his lateness for saving the young man from the rising level of magma in the cave. "C'mon kid, don't die now! You've gotta hell of a story to tell your folks or comrades or whatever you greedy bastards have when you get back." Kilowog truly was impressed and humbled by the young man's uncharacteristic bravery for an Orange Lantern. The doctors and nurses were running around wild, and with little supplies- Doomsday had left hundreds injured just from his stomping around and breaking through walls.

"Please sir, this is a delicate situation, we thank you for what you've done for us, but now it is the paramedics turn!" the head doctor for the ward barked.

Kilowog had no choice but to submit to the will of the local authority as per the Guardians instructions, and pouted before leaving. He had walked out of the pristine, clean hospital corridors back outside to see the result of carnage. The cavern they dug ran right under the main street, but further tunnels extended down miles beneath the crust obviously. "Can't believe how quickly that escalated, that got bad extremely quick." He said to no one in particular, "One more massive tremor from that beast's punch like that, and the whole city could have collapsed in."

"Oh, really? Well, that is interesting." A deep, unknown voice replied back.

Kilowog turned to face the voice and saw another hulking giant, covered in blood. Not his own. "Who are you?!" he unwittingly got into a defensive position and flared his green light aura, he recharged his ring after the fight earlier in case the rift released anything. Unknown to him, he was a bit late. His foe was right here.

"What's interesting is that you just gave me an easier, albeit more fun way of killing off these pathetic welps! Kryptonians were meant to be powerful warriors, not these mewling cowards who can't even throw a punch!" the man wiped the blood off his bare chest and wiped a lock of spiked blonde hair out of his eyes- bringing the streak of blood across his face too- Kilowog thought he appeared insane, which is a way of saying he thought he looked terrifying without getting less willpower. "My name is Broly, and I'm here to have some fun. I hope you're not like the townsfolk or those idiots with Lantern rings, and maybe get a good shot before I kill you." With that last remark, he smiled a terrible grin and flared his golden aura- the pulse of wind it released blew away all the smoke and dust from the battle away to reveal just why it was so quiet in the city.

"My god!" Kilowog said as he witnessed this man's handiwork, 'hes come from the rift, this is what we've organised to fight'. The captain of the Daxam Guard seemed a good man, he was helpful and polite and began organising a relief effort and evacuation for the city's people while they were fighting Doomsday- the tall new opponent had noticed the transports filled with people and seemingly... crushed them inside, as if he did with his own bare hands. Kilowog nearly vomited then, this new monster had just killed hundreds of innocents brutally. "I swear Broly," he dropped into an attacking stance, "as a Green Lantern I'll kill you for this!"

"Hmm," the saiyan menace began to raise his hands and tensed up, "show me." The two seasoned warriors leapt at each other, green clashing with yellow as it always has.

* * *

With a new revival, Doomsday always felt a little at peace. His thoughts were nothing to the world around it, but peaceful none the less. Then his centuries old programming kicked in, and he knew had to destroy whatever memories it had left of its death. 'The Lanterns' it thought, 'and the Kryptonians they had here. I'll rip them to pieces. Now, what was I after? Oh yes, swimming...'

* * *

Broly was having a raucous laugh at the situation around them. The Daxam military was completely and utterly decimated before his arrival, the previous Lanterns were pathetic and this new one for all his 'willpower', was floundering around aimless with no idea how or what to attack him with. "Come on, we haven't been playing this little game for long, are you out of ideas, little piggy?!" Broly mocked. His body was still lean, his chest now blood free had a noticeable scar across his chest, however his face was still showing the dried blood from earlier.

"Not today!" Kilowog shouted, sending a green winding fist out from his ring at his foe. Broly simply smirked as he effortlessly overpowered it with a returning blast of green energy as well. "Huh?" Kilowog said as he barely dodged the bolt of energy, he turned to watch it fly off, moments before a mountain range in the distance was blown away. 'He's coloured yellow and shoots green. Perfect.' He thought sardonically.

Broly was, for all intents and purposes, unmovable by the force of the Lantern rings constructs. Unlike Doomsday that could push back with flight or energy and could be lifted away, Broly simply stood firm, flaring his power and kept on walking. Walking, because he was in no rush, he knew he could be overconfident. He'd only ever died once, never in the decades of wanton destruction since then has he fell in battle, except one brief putdown from Cell and a brush with the big dog itself. Broly didn't care for getting stronger or gaining some subjects, he just searched for the one person who mattered, the one who wouldn't back down.

Kilowog landed on a rock nearby and just screamed as he unloaded hundreds of bolts of energy at the towering Saiyan before him. All of these bolts were harmlessly deflected on a bubble of energy Broly surrounded himself in as he casually walked up to the pig man before him. Kilowog spoke first, "Well, I can't live up to my boast, can I?"

Broly gave another hearty, sinister laugh. "No you can't. Never in a million years; I merely like to toy with my prey- a habit since childhood, my father couldn't really get it to stop, try as he might." Broly raised his hand to the Lantern and with a lightning fast reflex gripped his neck and with a heft tossed him backwards straight through the reception glass doors of the hospital. "You're checking in." He said as he allowed a small ball of green energy fly out of his hand up in to the air and crashing down into the caverns below the city... where it promptly detonated. "HAHAHAHAH!" Broly rose then, his yellow aura flowing in the resultant wind from the explosion, the city of Daxam falling and crumbling around him. If there were any people left alive in the city after the fires and fighting, the miles of crashing and falling would certainly finish the job. Broly's laughter soon died off however as he noticed what was before him. The entire expanse of the city and the countryside around for miles had been lost to a crater and yet amidst the dust, however the hospital still stood. "Odd. Surely the Lantern couldn't be lifting that mass on his own." He flared his power again, blowing away all the dust and smoke in the air and what he saw interested him.

Standing there, underneath the hospital of screaming people and dying space police officers, was a massive grey golem, still smoking and red hot from being submerged in the life-flow of a planet, holding the massive building in place as he walked on up the tunnel. "So... you must be the one who caused the mess that brought me here."

Doomsday could sense the presence of Kryptonians still alive in the building overhead, but that didn't concern him, this new presence appeared to just take his prize away from him. Also, his powers seemed oddly like those of the Kryptonian he fought on Earth, this challenger intrigued it. With Herculean strength and grace, Doomsday set the building (hundreds of feet tall and wide) down on its side, set atop the rubble below above the crater. It stood up straight and gauged his opponent, then with a soundless roar leapt off from his spot and swung a massive grey fist at his opponents face.

Broly was no fool, he saw the attack coming and flew back, landing a few feet behind- then he was nearly bowled over by the wave of its attack. 'It created an air pressure with that punch, nothing serious to knock me back but-' his train of thought was interrupted as a second punch from the creature socked him right in the jaw sending him flying back into a pile of rubble. Stepping up to view this beast that dared to strike the Legendary Saiyan, Broly smiled. "He hits hard... good. I've got to enjoy this while it lasts." His power than swelled, to the outside view it would appear as though Broly's skin was starting to crack and glow green. "You're not very talkative either, so forgive me if I won't be saying much from this point on." And screamed his bestial Saiyan battle cry as he powered up. The skies darkened from the gathering storm around them, small setback as it was getting dark anyway.

Doomsday watched his screaming foe with an empty gaze, but it noted that the environment was shifting around him. Indeed, whatever untouched ground in the area began to splinter and crumble, the fallen towers and buildings below collapsed in on themselves even further, large portions of rock and glass began to float upwards. All the while, Broly continued to roar as he powered up, and then he started to laugh.

"RRRYYARRH!" like a beast Broly screamed finally and sending an incredible shockwave throughout the area. His body was now much taller, and very muscular, almost impossibly proportioned. His hair had changed to lighter shade of yellow, but his aura became green, and violent waved around as its owner took a deep breath. Doomsday noted that were it not for his opponents pale skin and clothing, he'd be looking at something quite like itself. Broly's eyes lost their pupils, and while he lacked any bone protrusions his strength seemed to grow immensely. After a second deep breath, Broly's face was stuck in an enormous smile and he laughed a crazed man's cry into the approaching night.

The two stood firm, their stances not changing at all, Doomsday was unmoved by its opponents screaming and laughter, it was the bringer of destruction. Broly kept on laughing his sick twisted laugh, before he lasting flared his flame-like green aura around him and braced for his assault. He'd show this thing why he was the most feared Saiyan legend. Then, with a crack of a lightning bolt in the distant sky and the eruption of a powerful jet of magma from the planet Daxam's mantle- the two titans charged each other with a deafening roar.

* * *

Weakly, Kilowog managed to move through the hospital's now upside down corridors. The sounds of screaming patients and crying children in the rooms were upsetting, but it was clear that even though the building was intact, several people died from the drop. But he was only after one. His ring acting as a light, he went from ward to ward shouting for the orange Lantern from earlier. "KID?! KID, IT'S ME! WHERE ARE YA?!" He stopped as he heard couching in a pile of bed sheets and bandages behind him.

"Is that you hog?" the voice replied.

"KID!" You're alright," Kilowog began as he was unravelling the mess of sheets when he noticed some of them were bloodied. "Kid, you're-'

"My name, you disgusting hog, is Hediste. And my internal organs are bleeding out, both inside my chest and through a hole out- without my ring I'm going to bleed out." The Orange Lantern, now known as Hediste said sadly.

"Not like this, you beat the thing that killed Superman, godamnit! Here, put this thing on!" Kilowog demanded as he took off his own ring and attempted to place it on the young man.

"It won't work, you idiot! I'm a greedy fearful son of a-" Hediste began before he was accosted by the rush of protective energy the green ring of willpower gave him, "... Wow. I still hurt, but the bleeding stopped. This rush of energy, it feels... protective. The Orange Lanterns make you feel empowered as well, but never safe and secure like this." Hediste said stunned.

"I knew it would work, you ain't a real Orangey after all, kid. I knew the moment I watched you stand and fight that thing." Kilowog finished.

"I'm not a child... Kilowog." Hediste said with a growing respect for the hog man that saved his life, "I could hear you fighting something terrible as well, and the seismic activity beneath us earlier means that that Doomsday beast is back too. What can we do?"

Kilowog shook his head as a negative; he hadn't a clue how bad the situation was outside. He turned his head to take a look at the bloodied nurses and doctors scrambling to get their patients well, or simply running out the door or window they could to safety. 'Those two things are unstoppable; let's just hope they can keep each other preoccupied until help arrives. Hopefully.'


	3. A taste of Garlic

**I've announced earlier in the week that the Broly VS Doomsday fight will be extended/ ongoing because it's just a very tough call for me. It will also be completely confined from the rest of the main plot, with various heroes and races either being too busy to care, or simply don't. But, I've more than a few wee crossover ideas, so let's go with this one that I've foreboded to in the main story once or twice.**

* * *

THE FATE AND THE WRATH IN THE DEAD ZONE

"**Janemba.**" The word that shattered the boundaries between what was, and what now is all that's left in reality. The demon God, Janembuu continues to ravage the fabric of space and all matter at its leisure, while seemingly only the lesser magical forces in the Universe exist to stop it. As a creature born of another reality, the rules of its source world need not apply and it seems the battle could be won by the actions of the 'Sorcerer Kings'. And yet, they are nowhere to be seen. Michael, the archangel and the fallen one, Lucifer could have been called to action, but they're missing- no trace of them or the word of the Presence that fathered them. While those of the Justice League Dark are formidable enough, their powers are meagre without a font of energy to draw from. This mystery has brought the two most formidable magical warriors in the universe to one spot for debate... the Tower of Fate.

"At last you've arrived. I apologise if this takes some time away from your business as the spirit of vengeance, but for this matter... I have need of your advice." Doctor Fate spoke across his wooden desk, topped with stacks of ancient parchments and holy texts written in countless dead languages. There was a small opening in the centre of the stack through which he could see from his sitting position, the Spectre at his doorway. Clad in a thick green cape with a hood, and green gloves and boots with pale tight clothing covering it's legs and torso- the Spectre had an appearance, many would never assume of the abstract warrior of God.

"We came as soon as I had dealt with a case in Beijing, a child murderer has been brought to justice. But I digress, the group of magicians have moved on after we returned from he Rock of Eternity." The Spectre paused as Kent Nelson, Doctor Fate's alter ego, stood up from his desk and walked over to the hat stand that held his famous golden Helmet and cape. "This Bulma seems to have made an impact on the others, but the Presence... has no knowledge of her- or if there is information of her... our master refuses to say. I ask you why." Doctor Fate paused himself, tying his cape around his shoulders and neck. He held his mask in his hands, but had not yet put it on.

"My tower exists outside of space and time. And yet, the magical powers that be are influx. The rifts created by this monster, the one that Bulma fears, have pushed by Tower into real-time, indeed for the last 15 minutes the battle of Metropolis has been going on." Doctor Fate replied, "If my magic has been hindered, so has your masters."

"Impossible- the Presence is quite a bit above the little spells and tricks your kind are famous for! He is no hero, he is source of everything that is! How dare you claim to know his plans?!" The Spectre roared at the magician. Fate stood simply, still clutching the helmet in his hands, before looking up at his guest with a curved eyebrow and a face of puzzlement.

"And what does James think?" Fate rebuked.

The Spectre went wide-eyed then, but chose silence. Indeed, Jim Corrigan was a strong- willed man with his own thoughts and opinions. Both the Spectre and the human soul often wondered; who was the real host? "I... apologise if I offended with my outburst. You understand, my lack of contact with our master has left me... unhinged."

Fate smiled then, the man and the spirit are both thinking, feeling beings despite what they claim- perfect for their task in dealing out justice. "No offense was taken. Now, back to the matter at hand- if whatever this magical creature is proves to be as powerful a foe as Bulma claims... what can we do to stop it?"

The Spectre crossed his arms and continued, "I've seen glimpses of events; however the magic this creature possesses has... dampened my vision. The Lantern batteries play some part, as does that hideous Darkseid. I also saw a flash of golden light with two figures at the centre; however I could not make out who they were." He finished.

"Hmmm, interesting," Fate replied, "Well, I imagine the rest of the Justice Society and maybe Batman have some task for us, we'd better get going." He said as he finally placed his helmet atop his head.

"Agreed!" The Spectre replied, as excited as he could be given his grim, emotionless face. "It's only a matter of time befo-" The both of them were silent then as the world changed around them. At the moment Kent put on his helmet, a burst of dark red energy pulsed around his Tower and to the two magic titans surprise... The dimension the Tower was tethered to had disappeared. "What in the name of-" The two were shaken as the Tower fell with a crash, still standing upright however, into a strange new dark world.

The two were confused even more as an electrical pulse shocking them ripped them from Fate's room through the window and dropping them hard onto the dark sand below. Then with a sound like a charging EMP, they saw the Tower of Fate get encased in dark, thunderous magic, beyond their reach. The two titans of sorcery, for all their wisdom and wrath, fell unconscious as the room vanished and the sky became blood red.

* * *

"Well, well, at least you've arrived." A diminutive voice said behind the two heroes. The two sorcerers spun around only to be shut down by a number of punches and kicks from all directions, pushing them back against a wall. Before the two could even retaliate, a series of magical shackles gripped them by the wrists and ankles- tethering them to the stone wall behind them. "Forgive my henchmen for their impatience; they only try to please their king after all." The voice snickered.

"Who are you?! Where are we?!" Doctor Fate roared at the small creature speaking before him. The Spectre and he had a chance to look around the room then; there were five tall humanoids with varying colours of skin from red to purple and blue, etc. Their clothes were odd, with primitive pieces of armour and all of them had sharp fangs and piercing yellow eyes. They were demons clearly, just unlike any they'd ever seen. The little demon sitting on a little red throne in this stone-walled chamber was obviously their leader but how?

"My name is Garlic. The new King of demons." Garlic rose from his throne, his long (or rather normal sized cloak) trailing behind him as he walked forward. "And you two, my little sorcerers, are held here in my Castle Makyo- within the Dead Zone!" He laughed then, with a shrill child-like voice yet an adult, evil edge to it- the other demons were silent. Standing closer to the two captives, the minor demon king observed their squirms to escape their shackles.

"Do you know what the Dead Zone is? Of course you don't, you've only just got here HAHAH!" The room began to darken as a dark red aura expanded around the little demon, Doctor Fate and the Spectre both stopped their wriggling as the emotion of dread began to swell in their human selves. "The Dead Zone supports no life, no forgiveness, no God... only evil. That is what I will unleash upon the Earth at last. With the magic sapped from the good doctor... and the spirit of the Spectre as a vessel of evil- the Makyan Empire will tear open the dead- veil and cut a bloody path through your world!" Garlic finished.

Jim Corrigan himself was stunned- indeed ever since his arrival he felt the presence of the Spectre 'shift' somehow; as if it was leaving his body... or being removed. "What have you done to us? I'll die if the spirit is taken from me!" he cried out before he grunted as a blast of yellow energy fired onto his chest from the small demon's eyes.

"Be silent, corpse. You have the least of worries here... well, my doctor friend, how do you feel?" Garlic laughed as he spoke the last request.

Doctor Fate certainly had cause for concern; his magic power was being drained away also, the powers granted to him by his helmet were waning- The two sorcerers were being brought down to their defenceless human selves, at the mercy of these strange newcomers. Fate spoke to his would-be captor with surprising authority, "With the magic being siphoned away for whatever purpose you have... what do you need us for afterward?"

The room filled with dark laughter then, Garlic turned to step back to his throne and allowed his henchmen to answer the human's question. "Oh the green one's going to die, you will be powerless which is even worse!" a green skinned reptile- like warrior said.

"We've lasted this long by eating our own kind, so a fresh meal like you... hihihhih, Well that would be just the thing before we go to war!" a white skinned man with silver hair finished. Doctor Fate glared at his opponents smirking, grim faces- staring even deeper into the eyes of the mastermind of this 'feast.' His helmet flashed golden as he hatched a plan, telepathically in contact with the still, reeling mind of James Corrigan he told him what to do.

* * *

10 minutes later, the connection to their respective deities for power had waned to less than 20% of their maximum- they couldn't even challenge members of the Green Lantern Corps in this state. The Spectre appeared to be literally fading, becoming transparent as the dark, decomposed flesh of Corrigan became exposed. Fate still stood firm and whispered his incantations over the roar of the laughing demons and their hunger pangs.

"Ah! It's time!" Garlic roared to the two Justice Leaguers. The circular red carpet in the centre of the room was seemingly absorbed into the pulsing golden cyclone of energy that appeared there. "Boys, we've drained them long enough for the portal to be stable, I'll travel on through... and boys... tuck in!" Garlic roared with laughter as he pounced, floating millimetres from the ground straight down into the portal to Earth.

The group of demons walked slowly forward then, licking their lips and gnashing their sharp fangs. With a grunt, some of them seemed to slightly bulk up their muscles and their light yellow auras expanded ever so slightly. Despite it all, Corrigan was barely holding on, intensely focused on just staying with the Spectre Force and Fate... was smiling.

"You're all fools, you know that? Yes?" Nelson began, "your master's plan has been successfully countered."

Not slowing down, a small red demon man with a Viking hat with horns replied, salivating as he did so, "Oh, really? And how do you claim to be smarter than the immortal Garlic Junior?!"

Doctor Fate smirked grew to a full smile beneath his golden crown, 'Junior, eh? I can't wait.' "I am one of my home universes most learned and powerful sorcerers, as long as there is some connection to my Tower or the Earth- my power is nigh absolute. Let that sink in." He replied. Drawing confused looks from the now halted demons as they stopped just shy of their meals, they were immediately blinded by a yellow solar flare from the magicians' body. Blinded and disoriented, Fate surged his energy reserves to shatter the shackles that bonded both he and the Spectre. "Come on Jim, there's life in those bones yet!" Kent Nelson, depowered hefted the frail corpse- like man over his shoulders and charged across the room before leaping in to the portal feet first. If any of the demons could hear his last remark, they would have heard him say "Have fun finding a morsel now without the doorway, serves you right." The roar of the magical swirling portal was almost, almost drowned out by the anguished screams of the starving creatures behind them.

Falling through with a thud, they both landed face- first into the desk of one Doctor Fate back onto the Tower. With a hard sigh, Doctor Fate was now slowly revitalising. 'It'll take a bit of effort but I'll be back to 100 percent in a few hours-' his thought was cut off by the sound of tables, wardrobes and bookshelves being thrown around somewhere in his tower. "But what about this little nuisance?" Doctor Fate stood slowly shaking dust off his blue shirt, straightening out his cape as he did so. He glanced down then to his mild amusement and worriment at the sleeping Spectre at his feet. He stifled an awkward laugh as the literal personification of the Christian God's wrath snored from exhaustion. 'Rest, my friend. This creature is in my home- and there is nothing more terrifying than a man protecting his trappings of power."

Enraged and confused Garlic Junior ripped and tore at the walls of this unbecoming fort, screaming and roaring as he did so. "WHAT IS THIS TRICKERY?! SORCEROR! WHERE IS THIS?!" Garlic Junior had thrown away his cape and his ornamental golden rings, better to claw at the walls- as the demon tore the final brick out he saw only the void of Fate's pocket dimension. Clearly he had not anticipated the good Doctor's inventiveness. "SORCEROR, I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THIS!"

"Calm yourself, child... You are but a guest in my home." Doctor Fate stood illuminated in golden light at the doorway. "For all your planning, you never thought I was the master of my own energy? If my power was used to create the portal, my power will determine the location... Feed the Doctor Fate and the spirit of vengeance to a group of lesser creatures? What a laugh!" Nelson prepared then for combat, as intimidating as he tried to sound, he still wasn't back to 100 percent- and he had a feeling that the diminutive demon lord was holding back some secrets of his full power- it was clearly a talented sorcerer in its own right.

Scowling, fangs on display Garlic Junior shot back "Child? ... So, those idiots let that slip, what does it matter- Garlic is the name of the true demon king a title I have taken from my father after his death in that Dead Zone he created! What of it?! I'm free and, if you are taking my lackeys words to heart, know that I am truly immortal!" Garlic finished his speech. He wouldn't need to speak now anymore, he growled as the air in the room boiled- steam rising around the two wizards. Then, faster than Doctor Fate could even raise an eyebrow in confusion, Garlic roared as his body burst out, the miniature pale skinned abomination before had changed instantaneously to an absolute giant of a beast, over 8 feet tall- complete with dark green, muscular figure and enlarged fangs and claws. Fate didn't mind the increase in physical strength that came with it, he noticed the eyes first. Garlic's eyes had gone white, no pupils or iris's to be had- Insanity was the most powerful tool to an evil wizard.

"YOU'LL DIE FOR THIS! THE EARTH WILL BE MINE, AND MY VENGEANCE ON SON GOKU WILL BE DONE!" Garlic screamed livid as he pounced like a tiger on all fours toward his opponent. Fate lurched backwards, showering his foe with golden sparks of fire as he retreated. Usually these bolts of fire would decimate even super powered men; a testament to just how weakened Nelson really was. Fate braced himself with a golden shield conjured in front to intercept the charging titan's fists, however the image of Garlic flickered and disappeared just as it reached his position- only for Garlic to appear behind the man and kick him in the back though a wall into the next room to the left. Crashing into a suit of armour, Fate conjured a human construct into the suit of armour to fight.

"Simple parlour tricks, huh?!" Garlic's voice had also deepened to reflect his dark, brutal appearance. With a snarl, a clawed backhand swatted the suit of armour away almost effortlessly. He turned to see the standing Doctor Fate shout unintelligible incantations before a bright golden ankh materialised in front of him. Confused, Garlic raised an eyebrow... just what the Doctor ordered.

"Aluma- ZEE KAH!" the end of the spell's incantation screamed as the ankh pulsed a massive golden wave of lightning and fire outward at the demon lord. Screaming from the point- blank attack, the body scorched to the bone. 'A shame, all that strength and magical prowess wasted.' He looked up in time to see the skeletal scorched hand lashed out and gripped the sorcerer by the neck as the ankh symbol vanished.

"You don't seem to understand..." Garlic began to say as his exposed skull began... to reform fresh skin and flesh around his face. "I am truly, unequivocally immortal! I cannot die, not from any disease, age, and no wound at all! I am the true dark God in the shadows!" Throwing the magician into the wall, Garlic swept up the golden helmet of the Doctor in a large clawed fist. Kent Nelson was helpless for the second time today. "Now, you will direct me to my Earth and I will maybe kill you painlessly." Garlic commanded to the helpless human as he jabbed a clawed finger into the smaller man's shoulder.

"AAH!" Doctor Fate screamed from the pain, this monster was telling the truth. Immortality. What kind of monster doesn't see the curse it brings, or even worse, is content with it? No wonder this thing was the demon king of its world. Puffing from the exertion of the battle and the pain, "... What world are you in? Whatever Earth you imagine you've escaped to is not your own, you know?! What a grim life you've led, immortal imprisonment- decades of planning wasted!"

Narrowing his eyes, Garlic replied, "A man will say anything when he's terrified for his life. I will outlive you and your entire pathetic little band! I will get to Earth, murder Son Goku! And Piccolo! And Kami! And everyone who dares-" He paused to look downward and see a green glowing hand gripping his heart, pushed straight through the chest cavity. "Whuh- GAHK!" he coughed on blood.

Nelson looked up from his weakened, bleeding state to see the Spectre awake and ready for his job. The Spectre pulled the head of his opponent back to speak clearly into his pointed ear. Garlic choked still on rising blood in his lungs, still reeling from the pain of his heart being torn out. And yet, the demon laughed. "Hihihih weren't you listening? I am truly immortal; I will recover from any-"

"Any injury, yes. But only if the pathway for recovery is unhindered."The Spectre's eyes flashed with white light as the heart and still pulsing arteries of Garlic Junior were encased in a box of green magical light. Before Garlic could respond even further, a similar box encased the demon lord's head- cutting off his supply of oxygen and speech. "Be silent, I've had enough of your prattling. You dare to think your machinations are above the will of the Presence?! While I have received no order to do so, you- MONSTER!- will see the Spectre's judgement!" Corrigan kicked the demon giant down onto his knees, releasing the reeling, suffocating behemoth to pathetically wriggle in terror... before going still. "A waste. If you could Master Nelson, retrieve your helm and send this foul thing off to some prison like dimension?" Jim Corrigan, fully energised from his return to the Presence's side, was no longer in a gaming mood.

Kent did as he was requested with no complaint, "The Phantom Zone is a tricky sort of place, my power will not extend there- but it should serve a better prison than most. It's magical prowess and clear regenerative abilities frighten even me. Does the Presence's extend there, if you don't mind me asking?" Fate finished.

For as small a fraction of a second as could be witnessed with the human eye, the Spectre smiled, before resuming its usual expressionless face. "I will do what I can given the circumstances." The two nodded then as the deed was done; the purple crackle of alien energy signifying the demon was sucked away to an immortal coma. A grim fate, worse than death- but Garlic Junior certainly deserved it for his hubris.

Healing his wounds, dusting himself off and repairing his Tower, the fully re- energised Doctor Fate made his way back to his guest. "I am dreadfully sorry for what took place here today." The Spectre did not look his way, but waved a hand signalling its approval. They both would be long gone, and an evil unleashed upon the Earth without equal if not for the good Doctor's strategic mind. "Now... we've likely lost track of time. The sooner we return to Earth, the better. Agreed?" The Spectre nodded an affirmative, before raising a finger and opening a small portal back to the League Watchtower.

* * *

Stepping out of the portal through the howling winds and crackling thunder from the magics, they arrived at the Watchtower. They were quickly informed that twelve hours had passed from the meeting on the Rock of Eternity with Bulma until now. They arrived unto chaos. Both confused and stared at as though they had interrupted a funeral, it was the oblivious James Corrigan's voice that spoke, "Why is Mongul here? What news has he brought? Where are the League members?"

"Hush, Jim..." Green Arrow said, "He's telling us about the Anti- Christ." Both sorcerers went wide-eyed in shock as they saw the conglomeration of super heroes sit and stand eagerly listening to the tale the yellow skinned monstrosity had to say. Green Arrow continued as the two powerful wizards were ushered to seats, "and it's gonna make you wish you stayed in bed today!"


	4. The Dragon comes to Almerac

**As you're about to read, the other purpose of these side stories is also to relieve my writers block from the main series. Another consideration is that I'd prefer a little more input from reviewers with this stuff, hopefully to the extent the main Worlds Asunder is by the end.**

* * *

THE DRAGON'S WRATH UPON ALMERAC

'Long have I travelled in pursuit of that awful wizard! Though his own strength is of little concern- he travels with the beast within him after I lost control fighting that Buu creature all those years ago... My sword is sharpened, and the flute's magic still works- here, at the end times, I will succeed. My brother and my friends, I shall avenge thee.'

* * *

1 HOUR BEFORE THE WORD

"Preposterous- absolutely preposterous." Maxima, the queen of Almerac pouted to her generals. This army had amassed seemingly for nothing. Thousands upon thousands of Almeracian foot soldiers, tanks, artillery and even foreign donations such as the regiments of Thanagaran, Tamaran and even Earthling resources and manpower were on edge. This was the moment they had all been rushed out of their beds for, to sit and wait behind a super powered queen that was more than a little intimidating for the soldiers below.

Sitting on her portable throne miles away from her capital city, she had a good view of the rift in the sky and the amassed forces of her Empire and others. And despite this, she was just supremely bored. Wearing her typical green armour with knee high boots, elbow length gloves and white flowing royal cape, the red- haired bombshell was in a sour mood.

"Who did that blue haired tramp think she was?! Having the audacity to command me to partake in this little freak-show!" She said to no one in particular, her servers had all been too on edge to pay attention. Turning to her staff, she noticed their quiet fear. Sighing, she thought to herself, 'Oh thee of little faith, we'll wait another hour and then send all these idiots home- and then I'll have that cheeky Bulma wenches head on a pike!' "SOLDIERS, PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" she roared out to her audience. The response was a thunderous war cry like from an Earth- made Greek epic. With a smirk, the empress sat down to view the debacle over the next hour.

* * *

1 HOUR AND 15 MINUTES LATER

She re- awoke at night-time, and in fire, her outfit torn with a bruise on her cheek and right arm from where some debris struck her. The flames of some threat had torn her armada to pieces; the thunderous landing of whatever it was caused an earthquake throughout the surroundings. Those in the immediate vicinity that weren't crushed under the weight of the beast were taken by the tremor. Artillery shells and laser blast and more exploded harmlessly against the golden shell of the monstrosity in the dark of night. Maxima looked up; the light of the rift was the only light besides the flames around the field. Her ears vibrated from several screams behind her. She struggled to stand up through her injuries and gazed white- eyed at her attacker. Then she had to cover her ears from the heaven- shaking roar.

The corpses of the immense Almeracian army lay strewn about the broken landscape; to their empress's horror there were a number of spiked tentacles coming out of the creature's limbs and chest all around the area- stabbing into and seemingly... absorbing the soldiers biological matter into itself... no... it was like it was taking their souls. "Now I remember you." Maxima said, shaking the dust and blood off her exposed arms. With a grunt she pushed her telekinesis towards an earthling truck containing explosives, igniting them, and lighting the battlefield up for her to see. Her eyes widened at what she saw; it was a titanic monstrous being, before it seemed like a shadow- a dark vapour, which washed over her army and tore them apart. The creature stood on two massive insect- like legs with clawed muscular arms just as long to match. It had a long tail ending in a sharp spike, Maxima didn't think too long on how the blade alone was as thick as a tank hull. The dark, brown chest though which tentacles spewed from was pulsing from the absorption process- 'the thing consumes organics to grow stronger it seems... or simply because it's hungry?' Maxima thought to herself. The most striking area of the monster's appearance however, was its head. It looked like no more than a skull, with only its black fleshy tongue and red eyes suggesting it was anything more than a corpse. Her spine stiffened and her hair bristled then as she realised she wasn't alone.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" a deep voice said behind her. Maxima spun on her heels and saw nothing... until she looked down at the where the voice came from. "You should be honoured to have your world conquered by us, the Empire of Konats. Even more to have your people's life energies absorbed into the perfection that is our dark God... Hirudegarn!" The speaker was one of dozens; some red- skinned midget sized beings with wrinkled faces and pointed ears and fangs. They were, as far as Maxima was concerned, ridiculous.

Maxima spoke back, ignoring the exploding artillery fire behind her, "Oh? And who are you people then? That thing's trainers?" she finished with a smirk. Her remark caused the entire group of little sorcerers to scowl and clench their fists in anger; however the one that spoke waved a hand to calm them before he spoke.

"We are collectively known as the Kashvar. However, I am the leader designated as 'Hoi.' The new king of Almerac, and soon... heheh everything else." He paused with a look of confusion as Maxima put a hand up to stop him.

"Whoa there, let us not get ahead of ourselves, after all- that would require actually having the strength to slay me, and I believe none of you have the strength- I've fought with Superman you know." Maxima stated matter- of – factly before turning to face the monster rampaging over the fields of battle toward her beautiful capital city. "I'll deal with this creature soon enough, and then you dumbasses will fill out a nice small cell between the lot of you." She leapt off flying toward the red eyed behemoth setting things ablaze with its roaring flame breath. The beast gave a loud growl as a plasma missile discharged on its chest, one of its victims pulled the pin as it was skewered, then gave a pained shriek as a superhuman boot connected with the back of its neck. The Kashvar below marvelled that the Almeracian managed to actually harm Hirudegarn, then returned to their confident smirking faces as the beasts tail whipped around at incalculable speeds to swat the queen out of the air and flying off to her capital city at breakneck speeds.

'My word! I hit that thing dead on as hard as I could and all it did was flinch?!' Maxima hastily thought as she forced her telekinesis to slow her trajectory. The weather suddenly grew grim also; dark clouds obscured the moonlight and stars above with rain and lightning storms coming down upon the land in mere moments. 'Those wizards I assume... Huh?' She slowed to a halt at the glass window of a skyscraper in the city and gawked as the creature had seemingly vanished. 'It can't be... anything that big could not just get up and walk away! It must be 300 feet tall!' She covered her face as a gale force wind blew around her, 'That smoke? It can't be natural!' This was confirmed as the strange purple smoke gathered in front of her before re-shaping into the very beast that attacked her- "MONSTER!" she screamed as she struck forward with a mountain shattering right fist at nothing, but smoke. The smoke billowed around her skyscraper before the structure collapsed in on itself. Maxima spun in the air to see the hundreds of civilians going about their business through the windows standing to watch their queen fight a monster. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" she screamed as a gargantuan black claw tore through the structure and the people like paper. Maxima's anguished cry was blanked out by the cry of grinding metal, shattering glass and the roar of the monstrosity appearing on the other side of the building. The entire top half of the skyscraper was torn off with one swipe of the creature's mighty arms. As the dust settled, Maxima looked up to meet the glowing red eyes of this devil before her. "You... You dare think you can harm anyone under my banner?! You'll see then, and your little imp caretakers! HELL HATH NO FURY THAN A SCORNED QUEEN!" Maxima roared her wild hair and loose clothing wildly blowing as she powered her telekinetic energy up to their maximum. The creature seemed puzzled before screaming in pain as the several hundred tonnes of steel and glass were implanted into its back and limbs. As it refocused its vision on its target, Maxima had already rushed forward and let loose a violent flurry of punches and kicks to the beast's face- each blow would shatter the skyscraper Hirudegarn destroyed twice over, Maxima was gaining ground with attack the beast fell back and its little cries of pain became higher in pitch. "This is what you get, I'll make you pay for the lives of service-" She stopped as she found herself unable to move. "Gah?! What is this?!" she shouted as she noticed her body was wrapped up in the monsters tail. "Idiot! I forgot to strike its tail!" With a squeeze the beast brought Maxima's attention back to it. It grimaced as more tentacles spewed forth from its limbs to pierce the bodies of Almerac's peoples to absorb healing its wounds and more. A slight haze of purple smoke on its back allowed the debris that pierced it to fall below.

* * *

Far away in this distance, the Kashvar sorcerers looked on as they also begun looting the corpses of the fallen army. Some of them laughing to themselves about how easy it is these days, Hoi however wondered about something. 'This Janembuu creature is even more ancient and terrible than Hirudegarn, the others do not see and for a time neither did I. Has Hirudegarn gained enough strength to battle that monster after all these decades?' His attention was taken away from him as he heard the screams of his comrades. "What is going o-" His face went as pale as it could, "No... nonono not you!" he shrieked as a blade severed his head from his body. The last sight he saw before his enemy killed him was the littered corpses of his comrades also, the last thought was of his old enemy's return at last- 'You'll still fail...'

With a deep sigh, the new warrior stared down at his foe's corpse, "Three and two... One. Good, Bulma had managed to find a way to keep them dead after all." He huffed as he awkwardly forced his sword back into his makeshift scabbard upon his back, 'wow, Roshi's weighted training clothes sure are tough, you'd think I'd have gotten used to them by now.' The swordsman checked everything was clear, his ocarina was still in one piece- he searched around for any items to help him in case the flute did not work however. Scanning the surroundings, he procured a simply designed frag grenade (of human make) and apologised to a drained corpse as he took an item from its hand. "A Blue Lantern ring, these are the only ones I really ever got the hang of." With a fiery new determination, the warrior sped off, not flying to avoid detection, however he was still an incredible sprinter after all of the Turtle Hermit's training.

* * *

Free from this pests assault, Hirudegarn stood up to its full height and huffed as the woman struggled pathetically within its tails grasp. Hirudegarn did not require food (or even other luxuries necessary for lesser beings like air or water), however it had made a little habit of eating those enemies which proved either challenging or had resisted long enough to dwell on its mind. This woman was certainly the latter, as was that green- skinned boy and his pet dragon from all those years ago. His eyes flared a sinister red and he sounded a hungered roar into the city streets to the sound of thousands of native Almeracians running for their lives; Maxima herself drew silent as she resigned to her fate, her best efforts washed over this monster- this dark God- she had failed her people. Maxima resigned to death with regrets. The beast's massive fanged jaw opened wide for the feast before it halted in its tracks with a confused irritation ringing in its skull. Maxima gawked as the beast did, they both looked to the left to see what appeared to be a man standing atop a broken pillar from the broken skyscraper playing a strange flute.

"You picked today to practice your music lessons?!" Maxima screamed out before suddenly being released from the tail's grasp. She immediately didn't waste her chance of getting an attack in- her double handed swing sent the beast straight through a smaller building. 'Huh? It went down so easily...'

"The music will weaken it momentarily, don't let up your attack!" the mysterious musician shouted.

"I KNOW THAT!" Maxima stubbornly roared back before doing so. Or at least attempting, the slight lapse in the man's flute- playing allowed Hirudegarn to revert back into its smoke form and blow off towards the man. Maxima didn't even have time to ponder who the man was before the man lit up with a Blue Lantern form and blasted away from the smoke firing barrages of energy at it as he flew off. "Hmph, he was rude." She pouted before she also gave chase.

The beast reformed behind the man before he could even react, and a swipe of the black claw sent him reeling, were it not for the Lantern energy his bones would be powder from the force. He found himself being caught by the arms of the Almeracian queen not far behind. "Um... thanks." He said, before all of the tanks on the plains and automated mortars and turrets opened fire on Hirudegarn allowing them the time to get away.

"While I'm glad you're leading it out of the city, I think we should work together on this?" Maxima said after swallowing her pride. The man watched her closely even as he righted himself and allowed the monarch to stand comfortably upon the plains they landed on. "That thing won't be distracted forever. We'll start with introductions, who are you and what is that flute for?"

The man nodded with respect for the monarch's quick deduction. "The flute, as well as my sword were built by my people centuries ago to aid a country in killing this foul monster. You'll notice we haven't had much luck in that regard." The young man said. "Here, take the sword. And this grenade, you may need it." Maxima raised an eyebrow but did so without question, uncharacteristically. "I'll get as close I can and play my flute to stun him then you slice his goddamn head off, got it?"

Maxima nodded before replying, "A sound plan. I thank you for helping me defend my people, why your bravery could have made you an eligible candidate for my husband..." She paused as she watched the youthful warrior blush, "One more thing, the creature's ability to turn into smoke pretty much makes it impossible to kill, but I've got a number of hits in- any idea why that is?"

The warrior nodded in understanding, "Bulma believed, and I agree, that Hirudegarn can only make itself vulnerable when it is under emotional stress- either from a difficult opponent or from the magic of my flute- but it also has to become solid during and directly after an attack." Maxima then nodded in understanding also, before her attention was brought to the beast's roar splitting the silence- it had finished with Maxima's little distraction. The warrior flared his blue ring powers once again and began to fly toward the flames in the distance.

"Wait!" Maxima called behind him. The warrior stopped in his tracks and turned puzzled. "My name is Maxima, queen of Almerac. And you are...?"

The young man, barely into his thirties smiled at his forgetfulness, "My name is... Minotia, I don't have a title." He said with an honest smile.

Maxima sped off then, a low distance above the ground as fast she could while Minotia flew on ahead to the beast's eye level. 'You will by the end of this I'm sure, once Maxima is smitten, she gets what she wants."

Hirudegarn had wasted its time with these ants weaponry, reverting to its gaseous state flying back toward that food source in the city again. I flew a couple hundred meters over the scattered wreckage and drained corpses, pausing as it noticed something move among the wreckage and then found itself stuck. The red eyes solidified to see what dared obstruct its travel, only to see its entire gas form encased in a blue hardlight bubble. The rest of it solidified also, curled in a ball the beast screamed a silent cry within the bubble as it effortlessly stretched out its limbs shattering the construct- its legs crashed on the scorched earth with a crash as it showed off its fangs and growled at the young warrior in blue. The distraction however paid off, Hirudegarn found itself yet again within the grasp of that awful music. Fully tangible once again, the beast's red eyes flared intensely. Falling down on one enormous knee, the creature positioned its tail to end the life of this annoyance once and for all. It's attention was taken from again however by the burst of telekinesis around the landscape lifting the several hundred thousand unfired artillery shells and raining them down upon the beasts hide. It growled and snarled at the assault- it was that woman it noticed moving earlier! – all the while incapable of clear thought as the song rang in its skull. Distracted from the noise of the ocarina and the explosions pelting it, it missed the battle cry of a female warrior- and then felt a sharp pain shoot up its spine.

It gave out a pained roar, any survivors back at the city about 2 miles away could hear it just as clearly as Maxima could. Maxima had struck the enchanted blade as deep as her super strength could allow into the base of the monsters spine. With a heave and a smirk, she held on tight and began to force the blade further up the meters thick spine... if the beast cannot be killed, it will be crippled. Hirudegarn would not accept this; it was not merely an intelligent animal- it was a God spoke about in countless scriptures throughout its home universe. It worked through the pain as its roar subsided... and noticed the weakness in their plan. The flute- player couldn't keep a shield up while he concentrated on playing the ocarina! Only its older brother could do that! A great shame it was to the Almeracian queen and the Konatsian youth as the beast bellowed a powerful stream of flames from its maw out at the musician. With a gasp, Minotia stopped playing to form a shield with his ring, the flames were just barely defended against and he fell exhausted from the strain. Wide- eyed from Minotia watched helpless as the ocarina he held fell to the ground also, shattering as it landed... His brother would never have been so careless.. However, the beast was now free from the songs effect, and Maxima was alone against the monster for the second time.

"You bastard! Just give up already!" Maxima shouted before gasping at the newfound strength the beast had found in its legs as it stood straight up with herself hanging off the sword like a doll. "I can't give up now!" she eagerly forced herself onward however she soon found herself lifted off the sword against her mighty grip by the legs between two of the beasts clawed fingers, held as if she were a tiny coin. She was wrong earlier, this is where she had failed her people- 'I suppose I had this coming, Karma I believe the earthlings call it... and to think, I'd never even had an heir to my great throne.' She stared the beast straight into its red menacing eyes without fear and spat at its face. Maxima was a ruthless queen and warrior, not some mewling coward to cry and struggle in the face of defeat. She was better than that. Thankfully so was her companion.

The beast roared its terrible cry again, only with more pain than it had ever felt before. Maxima found herself falling as the beasts grip released, she stabilised herself in the air with her powers and retreated to find her companion doing something wondrous. "You're a genius!" Maxima shouted with a large smile beaming on her fair face. It was Minotia, depowered as he used all of the blue lantern rings power to force a massive fist into the creatures back- and forcing the blade deeper into the creature's massive hide. Now out of sight, the blade was now lost to them, however it brought with it a bonus- now Hirudegarn was always solid and vulnerable as long as nothing ever removed the magic steel within!

"Maxima, now we have a chance! ATTACK!" Minotia shouted before finally charging up his own aura of ki. Maxima looked puzzled at this, before keenly discerning that the man used the Lantern ring only to preserve his own strength for the final battle. Maxima didn't lose her chance; with a deep roar of her own she summoned all of her telekinetic strength to lift the several thousand tonnes of rubble and broken machinery colliding at 100 mile per hour speeds at Hirudegarns' face. The creature growled as it raised a hand to defend itself only to be slammed into its side with both fists from a charging Almeracian queen. Minotia looked on with awe, 'What a woman...' he thought to himself, but the battle was at his hand, finally he had the opportunity he was waiting for. 'Master Roshi, King Kai, Master Piccolo... my time with you was short but I thank you for the skills you've taught me.' With a deep breath, Minotia concentrated his ki for his attack- he was not very strong, not like his masters and certainly not like his older brother but this was it. "KAIOKEN!" the young warrior screamed as a deep red fiery aura flared around him, his very strength raising pebbles and blasting gale force winds around him- he shot off like a bullet into the battle ahead.

Hirudegarn turned through his assault to receive a blunt force two- feet kick to the face stumbling him back. Minotia was fast and small and even though his strength was enhanced, the beast still stumbled back just as far as Maxima's blows made it. Minotia gathered that the two were roughly equal in strength... no, the Almeracian was stronger and had much greater an arsenal at her disposal. Still, the young man pushed on; punching and blasting balls of energy all over the beast just as Maxima was. Though the beast was tangible once more, and Maxima and Minotia were both fighting as hard they could- the outcome was clear, even as the monster was not used to fighting two opponents at once or being unable to turn to smoke and ambush its 'prey'... They were not strong enough to kill it.

"Damn it... DAMN IT ALL!" Minotia cried as stopped for a breather. Even if he pushed his kaioken to the second level as the Kai recommended... it would make no difference. He had done what no other could, bring the Hirudegarn back to its weakest state and still... they were nothing but ants. He paused to hear a scream as Maxima found she was swatted away like a fly with a bone shattering blow from the monster, probably accidental but just as painful. "Maxima!" he cried, flaring his red aura he sped off to catch her. As he did so, Hirudegarn roared behind him- it was now on the warpath. Minotia finally caught up to her speed and decelerated to grab her mid- flight back at the outskirts of the city. "I got you! I have you..." He said then gasped as the Almeracian queen wrapped her hand around his neck and wrung him in for a surprising kiss. "Wha-?"

The beast ran after them, a quick travel for something with legs that long and had managed to catch up to them. With a violent shove of both arms and its tail, Hirudegarn brought the closest skyscraper down upon them. The two screamed as they fell, forced down by the falling debris. The impact struck, knocking them both unconscious. The two landed with a crash, pinned down under several tonnes of glass and steel and bricks.

* * *

Minotia awoke 8 hours later to find that Maximas' telekinesis being the only thing keeping them safe after their descent- even now her concentration kept a bubble around them. Still reeling from the energy of sustaining the kaioken for so long, and injured from the attack, Minotia found his voice.

"Hirudegarn is too strong, even after all this."

"I know." Maxima flatly stated.

"Neither of us are strong enough to harm it. And trying to stop it from destroying this world and absorbing its people... would result in our deaths."

"I know." Maxima flatly replied again.

"... Why... did you kiss me?" Minotia asked in the darkness. Maxima was about to reply before an explosion and the sound of crumbling architecture filled their ears followed by the monsters mighty roar. They both paused, before Maxima reached out to touch the young man on his arm.

"Because I didn't want to die without a candidate for the throne next to mine." Maxima stated with a sad edge to her tone, for this was her ultimate humiliation. Her people die in her place and likely so would she when the monster returned, either from its crushing steps or its pincers to absorb people into itself. All the while, she fell in love with the handsome young man who helped her for the past few hours- 'A fairytale tragedy, ha-ha' she thought to herself.

"I came all this way, fought so hard and now I'm useless. I'll never avenge my people or my brothers lives either... We're both people that drew the short straws in life." Minotia said. Out of a small pouch on his hip he revealed a small handheld torch he gathered earlier. Turning it on to get a good look around, he shone it towards the struggling queen.

"AH! Don't shine it in my eyes, you fool!" Maxima said, as she was trying to concentrate. Minotia brought it down as she bid and then sat silent for awhile. The both of them were too weak to fight, or even move the rubble above. The sound of crashing and screaming permeated their small protecting cavern around them. Minotia thought it best to change to a different subject matter.

"For what it's worth Maxima... You are very pretty, back home I'd have been honoured to have you as a bride." Minotia honestly stated rather sweetly. Maxima blushed and brushed if off as Minotia continued, "Ah, but let's not get ahead of ourselves, eh?" The two were forced to laugh then despite the perilous situation.

* * *

A few hours later, Maxima found herself accepting a call on her in-ear communicator from an unknown source. "Hello? Hello?!" she shouted into the device. From the quiet above, Hirudegarn had long since travelled onward. "Who is this?!"

"Maxima! Thank Hera you're alright!" a concerned female voice shouted down the phone, Maxima knew immediately who that was.

"Wonderwoman! How did you-" Maxima began before she was cut off.

"ENOUGH! There will be time for talk later, the beast that travels this planet has moved on to a different city, let take your ally and leave before it returns." The grim voice of Brainiac said.

Minotia and Maxima were stunned as the Amazonian princess herself arrived within seconds and with a heave shoved off the tonnes of debris. "Ready to go? And oh, who's this?" Diana asked.

Before Minotia could even extend a courtesy hello, Maxima spoke up "He's my fiancé." Speechless, Diana helped the two up and holding the two weakened warriors in her arms, she flew back up to the opening of Brainiacs' elaborate skull- shaped ship. "There is a medical bridge on the ship, the Coluans will patch you up. We're sorry, but we don't have time to help your people Maxima, the leader of this army is heading for Earth and we'll need all the help we can get."

Maxima went wide- eyed at the thought that something stronger than that beast existed, however she stayed her tongue as her new fiancé spoke, "Janembuu has arrived at last then? Damn. Who knows how much stronger that bastard is now!" Minotia finished. The three passed through the ships airlock to be greeted by Vril Dox himself.

"Indeed, my boy. Tell us... everything you know about what we are to face ahead." Brainiac requested as the engines rocketed to life once again. Within minutes, Almerac was a shrine in the distance, Maxima gasped in shock as her gorgeous planet was now littered with fires from space. Even she could not judge the death toll of her people already from that beast. Minotia and Diana both laid reassuring hands on her shoulders. Brainiac and the remaining Coluans aboard merely observed in silence. Brainiac was probably scheming to return later and take a city as a sample later if the creature his scanners had observed was not finished.

Maxima turned to view Minotia in the face and gripped him in a tight hug before she spoke, "Grudge or no grudge, you came to help me even when there was an even greater threat to face later... Thank you." Minotia nodded respectfully as he pulled away, but Maxima continued as she gripped him suddenly by the collar- "NOW TELL US EVERYTHING YOU KNOW!" Her scream caused everyone on the room to flinch in fear, even as the vessel rocketed at light speeds to Earth... preparing hastily for the final battle.

_**You can bet your ass Hirudegarn is still a threat and it will definitely return as a villain later... in the side stories. I've already planned his opponent, so bear with me. Minotia instead of Tapion... Honestly, I wrote that down awhile ago. The 13**__**th**__** film is pathetic and the kaiju action is the only thing worth it. So... thanks for the wait- the upcoming main series chapter will be twice as long (released soon hopefully, University is hell)to make up for it.**_


End file.
